


Bandido Malvado

by Xingdream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Food Fight, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pizza, Pizza Day, Reconciliation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingdream/pseuds/Xingdream
Summary: Junmyeon tinha um problema muito grande no seu casamento, e só o Kyungsoo poderia ajudá-lo a resolver esse dilema.Mesmo que estivesse morto de sono.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 8





	Bandido Malvado

**Author's Note:**

> Vi uma história real, gostei e escrevi a fic.  
> Junmyeon bobinho porque ele é meu utt.

Iria dar 22hs e Kyungsoo estava exausto, trabalhou muito durante a semana, finalmente era sexta-feira, poderia ficar acordado até bem tarde se quisesse já que sábado e domingo estaria em casa. Porém estava exausto demais, tudo o queria era deitar e dormir de conchinha com o seu namorado, Baekhyun. E assim, o fez. Ou tentou.

― Esse barulho é o seu celular? ― Baekhyun perguntou ao ouvir o aparelho tocando.

― Talvez.

― Soo, atende.

― Não, está tão gostoso aqui. ― apertou mais o namorado, enquanto a música irritante tocava.

― Kyungsoo, atende. ― no mesmo instante o celular parou.

― Viu? Acabou, vamos dormir.

― Podia ser importante!

― Se fosse importante, ligariam de novo. ― no mesmo instante o celular voltou a tocar. 

― Se não vai atender, eu vou. ― empurrou o namorado para o lado e pegou o celular.

― Ah, não Baek.

― É o Junmyeon. ― mostrou o nome do amigo na tela. ― Deve ter acontecido algo para ele ligar assim tão tarde.

― Me dá, por favor. ― estendeu a mão. 

Era melhor Junmyeon ter algo importante para falar, odiava ter seu sono interrompido.

― Alô? Junmyeon?

_ ― Finalmente atendeu. ― reclamou. _

― Estava dormindo.

_ ― Nossa, desculpa. ― parecia estar arrependido de verdade. _

― Houve algum problema? ― Baekhyun chegou mais perto, também estava preocupado.

_ ― Sim, mas eu te falo amanhã. Desculpa te acordar. _

― Não, agora fala. Já acordei mesmo.

_ ― Bem… Yixing e eu brigamos. ― disse chateado. _

― O que ele fez?

_ ― Ele está sempre se envolvendo em algum projeto e mal tem tempo para nós dois, isso tem me irritado muito, mas agora o pessoal do trabalho começou a inventar que eu tinha um marido imaginário, porque ele nunca me acompanha para as recepções. _

― Mostra para eles as fotos de vocês juntos. ― pensou no lógico.

_ ― Eles já viram, e estão dizendo que é montagem. _

― Que idiotas. ― Baekhyun respondeu, estava bem ligado na conversa.

_ ― Sim, idiotas. ― o Kim respondeu o outro. ― Na verdade, eles falam isso de brincadeira, mas os boatos reais é que a gente está em crise. E eu queria acabar com eles de uma vez, e qual era a melhor forma? Yixing ir comigo em uma confraternização no barzinho perto da empresa.  _

― É uma boa ideia.

_ ― Na realidade, seria, se tratando do Yixing... _

― Ele não quis?

_ ― Sim, depois de muito olhar na agenda, o Xing, quer dizer, o sr. Zhang Yixing disse que iria estar lá. _

― Deixa eu adivinhar, ele não foi.

_ ― Não, preferiu o trabalho. Ficamos esperando ele por várias horas, e ele nem para me atender. _

― Onde ele estava? ― Baekhyun puxou o telefone, colocando no auto-falante.

_ ― Adivinhem? _

― Trabalho? ― o Do perguntou sabendo bem da resposta.

_ ― Exato, mais um maldito projeto. Chegou quase agora, veio me dar beijinho e abraço, ainda teve a cara de pau de falar “oi, amor, hoje eu cheguei cedo para ficar com você”. O safado nem lembrou que a gente tinha um compromisso, na realidade, ele tinha um compromisso com o nosso casamento. ― suspirou cansado. _

― Poxa, isso é muito triste Junmyeon, eu no seu lugar talvez…

_ ― Espera, não acabou. _

― Não?

_ ― Não, agora vem o problema. Essa só foi a introdução. _

― Então qual é o problema?

_ ― Eu briguei feio com ele, falei tudo o que sentia sobre o nosso casamento. _

― Justo. ― Baekhyun respondeu.

_ ― Ele continuou com aquela cara de tonto, pedindo perdão. Me irritei e vim para o quarto. Bati a porta, me tranquei e disse que não queria mais falar com ele. Depois de uns 20 minutos ouvi um barulho na porta da sala, pensei que ele tinha saído de casa. Não demorou muito e chegou uma notificação no meu celular, era mensagem do meu alecrim dourado dizendo assim: “Amor pedi pizza quatro queijos, quer comer comigo? Também tem refrigerante e sorvete, mas se vier, vem na paz”. Vocês acreditam nisso?  _

― Ele está tentando te comprar.

_ ― Sim, justo com a minha pizza preferida. E agora me deu fome. _

― Ele é esperto, vou anotar para fazer o mesmo com o Baekhyun. ― tomou um tapa no braço. ― Ai amor, é brincadeira.

― Brincadeira, uma ova, eu te conheço seu safado.

_ ― Gente, foca nos meus problemas! ― reclamou do outro lado da linha ― O que vocês acham que eu deveria fazer? Mantenho minha pose de bandido malvado, ou vou lá confraternizar com o inimigo e comer pizza e sorvete? _

― Bandido malvado… ― Kyungsoo riu, Junmyeon era a pessoa mais inofensiva do mundo. ― Jun, coloca na balança, ele anda te trocando o tempo todo pelo trabalho. Acho que você não deve se vender por tão pouco.

― Também acho Junmyeon, vai dormir que a fome passa, assim o Yixing vai ver que você está bravo mesmo. Não dê o braço a torcer por comida. ― o Byun fez seu comentário.

― Sim, amanhã vocês conversam sério sobre isso, sem apelo de comida ou qualquer artifício para te ludibriar.

_ ― Obrigado amigos, vou fazer isso mesmo. Agora vou desligar e deixar vocês dormirem. _

― Certo, estamos mortos de sono. ― o Do bocejou.

_ ― Me desculpem mais uma vez, boa noite. _

― Boa noite Jun. ― disseram juntos.

Desligaram, e assim depois de vários minutos discutindo a situação do amigo o casal pôde finalmente fechar os olhos, e entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Sábado os dois acordaram ao meio-dia, ficaram enrolando na cama, sentindo aquela preguiça boa. Até que Kyungsoo resolveu pegar o celular para ver as mensagens, no meio delas encontrou uma de Junmyeon às uma da madrugada. Abriu curioso para ver o que o amigo tinha para dizer.

_ “Então, caí no golpe da pizza, me vendi por pouco e acabamos de fazer as pazes (se é que você me entende kkk). Eu estava errado, não sou um bandido malvado, sou um fraco. Mas a pizza estava gostosa, meu marido também. Boa noite”. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado ♡


End file.
